Biowulf
Biowulf is a recurring antagonist of the animated series Generator Rex. He a biomechanical wolf-like E.V.O. who is the second-in-command of Van Kleiss' followers, the Pack. He was voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Joel in The Last of Us and Erron Black in Mortal Kombat X and Mortal Kombat 11. Biography Biowulf is an E.V.O with an attitude. His incredible speed, cunning and ability to leap five times his own hieght has led Biowulf to become Van Kleiss' right hand E.V.O. Couple Biowulf's abilities with his razor sharp claws and he becomes a force to be reckoned with. It is interesting to note Biowulf has a more intelligent and calculating mind than most E.V.O's. Not only does he call the shots when Van Kleiss is absent, Biowulf also informs his boss of tactical advantages. Personality Biolwulf's personality is cold and calculating, the only humanitarian aspect is his loyalty to Van Kleiss. They show Biowulf to be worried about Van Kleiss due to his power being reduced outside of Abysus. Biowulf rarely speaks, and when he does, it is usually presumed or to convey orders to fellow subordinates, or give Intel / opinion of his teacher, Van Kleiss. Biowulf would refuse to leave the base without Van Kleiss, therefore he would be caught in the explosion when the reactor blew up. They show Biowulf as a tactical leader of the team, but he really shows very little care towards his subordinates. He is openly very hostile towards Circe. Biowulf is shown as a tactical leader to dislike "Jungle Cat", the newest member of the team. He can be heard growling when Van Kleiss chose the most recent member of the team and later Biowulf would dump the petrified remnants of Jungle Cat. Biowulf seems to get the best of all team members with Skalamander; The two have been together on missions more often. Powers and Abilities Biowulf is a skilled melee fighter, holding his own in a fight, even against a renowned boxer as Agent Six. Biowulf's weapon of choice is his own body, his sharp claws prove to be formidable in battle, even against agent Agent Six of Katanas. Biowulf also has sufficient leadership capacity. Always Van Kleiss is out of service or unavailable, Biowulf is automatically named the de-facto leader of the pack. Biowulf is very strong, is able to jump hundreds of meters in the air, in order to destroy airplanes as seen in "Dark Passage." Although this is only seen from side to side and down, not up. Gallery Biowulf.jpg Biowolf-generator-rex.jpg BioWulg G R.png Claws Out.png|Biowulf tries to attack the refugees. Bio Wulf Eye.png|Biowulf's eye Trivia *The name Bio Wulf can be a pun on the main character of an old English epic; Beowulf, who was very loyal to the King of the Geats, It means that his name is inspired in the legendary European warrior Beowulf. *When he must work together with his enemies to solve a problem that threatens everyone, it does not seem important if they are friends or enemies. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Honorable Category:Hybrids Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Right-Hand Category:Strategic Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns